Bonito y gordito
by LesterVals
Summary: Es solo que Sherlock está muy alto y el clima ha sido muy frío últimamente. Eso es todo y no hay discusión. *FELICIDADES SOLI! esta escrito con amor, para ti.*


Bien, creo que primeramente debo decir: **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SOLI! ***explota mientras hace desmanes con confetis, globos y otros recovecos* Esto esta escrito con amor y cosas así D: (disculpa, soy una amargada, déjenme) felicidades, pásala muy bien, que te mimen y apapachen (¡pero exige que no solo en tu cumpleaños! ¡mimada siempre!) Sin mas, espero te guste u/u

* * *

_**Bonito y gordito**_

* * *

Bastó solo un mensaje y una firma para hacerle correr como poseso tirando todo aquel ambiente sensual que se había formado con mucho trabajo dentro de la habitación de Sarah. Si bien, en cuanto llego a una calle transitada casi saca volando a una pobre anciana, ya que sin escrúpulos tomó el taxi que ella había parado.

Ni se molesto entonces en colocarse el abrigo, ni cubrirse con la bufanda y mucho menos en detenerse y saludar a la Sra. Hudson, a la cual le aventó el sobretodo a la cara –ya después se disculparía por la descortesía- lo único que le importaba de verdad era llegar donde su compañero; el único detective consultor del mundo (sin petulancia, claro) quien le llamo de urgencia.

Aunque la urgencia que John sintió recién entrando, fue, pero la de aventar a su amigo por la ventana al verle ahí, sentado, con las posaderas sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras tecleaba en la laptop, SU laptop.

─ esa es mi computadora…

─si

─ le cambie contraseña ayer…

─ así es, lo hiciste.

Bufando, John se acercó a la mesa sentándose frente a Sherlock y sin mucho miramiento le arrebato el aparato tecleando rápidamente.

Uno, dos, algunos dígitos más y uno final.

─ Contraseña nueva ─ No obstante, John tardo más en ofrecerle de vuelta al detective el computador, a que Sherlock tecleando entrara nuevamente al sistema. Frustrado repitió la acción de arrebatarla y volver a teclear; repitiendo entonces todo el proceso.

─hola _blog_

"¡reverendo timorato!" pensó John atónito mientras mejor cerraba la pantalla de golpe dedicándole una mirada de reproche a su compañero.

─ como sea, llamaste de urgencia, ¿dime qué pasa?

─ no llame, _envié mensaje._

─Sherlock, estaba en medio de un asunto MUY importante, así que dime de una vez, que necesitas.

Para el detective, esa forma que su compañero poseía para calmarse a sí mismo y no ponerle una bala de sombrero era más que interesante; sabía muy bien que John fue así como siempre será un hombre de guerra y a pesar de todo, cada día, sin importar la situación, le mostraba ese altísimo nivel de paciencia hacia él.

Era un cuadro completo de emociones y gestos, para Sherlock, era uno de esos juegos donde debes encontrar entre mil imágenes una en especial. Una imagen especial la cual le hacía ver sumamente… _fascinador_.

Frente suyo, el médico tenia dilatadas las fosas nasales mentas respiraba con dificultad arrítmicamente "exaltación por la carrera y el enfado" pensó, y sin dejar el lugar donde estaba le sirvió una taza de café, sin azúcar. "torzón mal planchado en el cuello de la camisa. Salpicaduras de lodo sobre zapatos y pantalones, uñas manchadas y cabello de la nuca húmedo cargado con estática."

─ no pudo ser importante, puesto que quedaron entumidos con la lenta digestión que se da con la comida rápida y el cansancio de la caminata hacia el apartamento. A lo más que llegaron fue a un agasajo sobre el sofá, y ni habían comenzado a quitarse la ropa todavía.

─ ¿Cómo sa-… olvídalo…

Sherlock sonrió triunfante.

─ solo necesito una segunda expectativa.

─ sabes que no soy bueno en esto; siempre termino diciéndote todas las cosas obvias y saltándome lo verdaderamente importante; como dices tú

─sí, lo haces; pero es bueno tener esa opinión.

─ve con Lestrade

─TU opinión.

Suspirando, John desde su silla se acomodo de lado, recargando el codo mientras se cubría la cara y se sobaba la frente con fastidio ─está bien; ¿Qué quieres saber?

El moreno sonrió travieso; sonrió justo como un niño que ve bajo el árbol de navidad el juguete más caro, más grande y más popular con su nombre

─muy fácil, quiero que me digas el "porque" de mi llamado.

John encaro la ceja.

─obvio, te gusta fastidiar

Soltando una carcajada el detective dejo su taza de lado.

─-¡bien!, _para fastidiarte_... vas por el camino correcto así que continua. Pero vamos John, no seas ambiguo, se que puedes hacerlo mejor.

¿Bromeaba, cierto?

Era obvio que John no podía sacar una deducción detallada como él, no poesía ese cerebro y mucho menos la capacidad para hacerlo. El doctor dejo entonces su propia taza volcando toda su atención en aquellos ojos grises.

Sherlock le veían fijamente, y debía aceptarlo; aquella mirada gris le ponía nervioso, y cuando va a la par de una sonrisa traviesa, incomodaba aun más. Bien, si, le cohibió tanto que entrelazo las manos temblorosas después de secarlas en el pantalón. Desvió la mirada dándole un repaso al papel tapiz. Grotesco, aun estaban los impactos de bala y aquello era... ¿otro dibujo?

─John...

─ ¡Sherlock! Es ridículo; no sé porque me llamaste más que para fastidiarme la noche; fuera de eso no tengo ni la menor ide…─Aventarle con la loza de té nunca fue tan tentador como ahora. ¿Fastidiarle? ¿De verdad lo hizo por eso? Apretó el labio molesto, evitando por todas no soltarle improperios. Inclinándose hacia el frente con las manos a las rodillas le examino un poco más. Su compañero estaba ahí, fresco, recién duchado, tranquilo y con una sonrisa que persuadía a continuar, le aventó entonces con unas carpetas, tumbándolo del respaldo ─ ¿De verdad? ¿Solamente para fastidiarme? Que poca imaginación.

El susodicho se coloco de pie mientras se sobraba un poco la cabeza, ¡bien! Se lo merecía.

─no es por completa al razón, anda; se que puedes hacerlo

Esta vez, fue una cuchara la que se le estrello en la cara al detective.

─ porque eres un maniático por eso; te gusta fastidiar y no quieres que sea feliz ya que mandaste a borda todo aquello que puede hacer con Sarah. TODO.

─oh vamos John; te estás dejando llevar por los sentimientos…

─ ¿estás diciendo que hay una explicación científica para enfadarme?

─sí.

Esta vez las tazas volaron.

─Está bien. Veamos…- lo sabía, John Watson lo sabía y muy bien, no hacía más que el ridículo sentándose frente a Sherlock Holmes dispuesto a jugar su propio juego. Pero no podía hacer mas; el detective le había retado y el tenía su orgullo; orgullo que destrozaran y le hará elevar tanto el ánimo a aquel de su amigo que estará toda la noche tocando violín y preparándole café; esa era su manera de disculparse- bien…querías…hm…querías fastidiarme eso ya lo aceptaste, todo porque eres un… psicópata, un maníaco al cual le gusta tener todo bajo control… siempre queriendo la razón a toda costa─ John le apuntaba acusador, con los ojos brillantes al punto del lagrimeo, aun bufando y con un suave tic en los labios─ nunca te cansas de verme hacer rabietas, es como tu nueva nicotina; porque te encanta reírte de alguien mas y me toco la mala suerte de que fuese precisamente conmigo con quien quieres desquitarte; eres reverendo hostigador que no quiere verme ni con Sarah ni con ninguna otra mujer pues, o las ahuyentas o me llamas en situaciones no muy adecuadas. Y no solo con ellas ¡hasta con tu hermano!, eres un celoso Sherlock, eres un celos, un niño mimado y avaro que no gusta compartir. ¡Por eso me llamaste, si! ─ se puso de pie mientras le apuntaba con una cuchara y un estero que había tomado de la mesa sonriente, cual si hubiese hecho el descubrimiento del siglo─ me llamaste porque tienes una enfermiza necesidad y tendencia de aferrarte a tus pertenencias, porque no sabes compartir y porque eres un malcriado.

Y Sherlock soltó tremenda maldición excitada.

John tenía ese efecto sobre él; bien lo dijo John, era su nueva nicotina, con efectos más placenteros y duraderos que los parches. Era exquisita la manera en la que sus ojos claros brillaban, ese orgullo que centellaban como mil velas encendidas cuando ofrecía su propia deducción. Era como si pidiera a gritos por una aceptación de su parte y eso para Sherlock era una ambrosia. John tendía explicarse no solo con palabras, si no con movimientos de su rostro y cuerpo. Frustrado, fruncía el ceño y la nariz; aquellos pliegues se le veían exquisitos; apretaba los labios, se le teñía el rostro de rosa, las orejas se volvían tan rojas que daba la impresión de un aumento en la temperatura. Aquel tic sobre las cejas. Esos mofletes redondos. Sus ojos que cuando se quebraba la cabeza pensando se volvían más grandes, más expresivos.

Un completo manjar.

Todo un deleite, un regalo divino para él (y el mundo con cabeza llena de basura)

Y más aun, coronado con el cabello despeinado y la ropa mal trecha.

_Oh, Divinidad_... para Sherlock, esa imagen le derretía las piernas.

─ Increíble, todo lo que dijiste es erróneo ─ casi se va de espaldas nuevamente cuando el rostro de su amigo se descompuso cual poema. La boca abierta, los labios húmedos y tendidos hacia abajo, ojos estupefactos y ofendidos. Sherlock, con el andar lánguido debido a esas emociones se le acercó tomándole la rubia cabeza con ambas manos. ─ Es un muy buen concepto John, sino es que hasta cierto. Pero lo que te pedí fue una razón. El concepto y la razón no son lo mismo.

─ yo…pero…no…

El médico abría y cerraba la boca como pescado completamente estupefacto, cosa que fue más allá de cualquier razonamiento en Sherlock. Por lo que sin más, plantándole un sonoro beso sobre la nariz, el detective le tomo por los hombros, zangoloteándolo para sacarle del estupor.

─ ¡adorable! ─ grito mientras le besaba nuevamente ─ eres un peligro andante John, para ti y para todos definitivamente. Te llame porque eres _a-do-ra-ble_…aunquetuargumentotambienesva lido. ¿No es lindo saber que la gente con toda esa información basura no puede apreciar que eres la expresión más pura de encanto?...qué bueno es ser yo.

Paseándose por toda la casa con su bata azul, Sherlock se fue hasta el sillón de dos plazas saltando sobre él cual niño dejando de una sola pieza a su compañero. John no dijo nada, simplemente no podía. Aun sin comprender lo sucedido, inconscientemente se llevo una mano a la nariz, donde le besaron y la otra al estomago, arrugando en el proceso su nuevo suéter tejido, decidió mejor encaminarse a la cocina ya que no poseía cabeza para más.

No supo cuanto tiempo se perdió en sus pensamientos para cuando la Sra. Hudson llego por detrás, saludándole.

─ ¡oh, querido!; ese suéter te luce precioso, te vez encantador.

"¡Qué vil insulto!", pensó John, él no era para nada adorable. Las cosas adorables eran pequeñas de pelaje claro con grandes ojos grandes y expresivos, acolchonados y de barrigas graciosas.

Se frustro aun más.

─ Sra. Hudson… ¿Qué habrá de cena?

─ lo de siempre, querido

─ ¿podría servirme menos, entonces?

Bien, él no era adorable… y si eso implicaba no cenar tanto lo haría. Aunque ya hubiese senado antes con Sarah… o Sherlock le siguiera regalando suéteres tejidos muy acolchonados…o bien; besando cada que se partía la cabeza intentando solucionar a las que él llama "obviedades".

Bueno…quizás ser _adorable_ no sea tan malo; aunque claro, eso sí, él no es ni chiquito ni gordito.

Es solo que Sherlock es muy alto y el clima ha sido muy frío últimamente. Eso es todo; y no hay discusión.

* * *

**fin (?)**

* * *

B:

No se cuando me fui por las ramas y termino todo así.. tan.. fluff..*explota* FELICIDADES *huye*


End file.
